To The Other Side Of The Door
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Ketiga bersaudara pergi ke gunung untuk bersenang-senang, namun ada rintangan menghalang. Bubbles menemukan sebuah pintu aneh di atas puncak. Buttercup ditarik masuk oleh pintu tersebut. Blossom tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk selamatkan saudaranya. First fanfict di Power Puff Girls. #102


Professor Utonium berharap bisa memiliki anak gadis, makanya dia memasukkan campuran gula-gula, rempah-rempah dan segala sesuatu yang bagus untuk membuat Townsville, sebuah kota diganggu oleh penjahat dan penjahat, tempat yang lebih baik. Namun, itu semua tidak berjalan lancer. Simpanse kesayangan Professor Utonium tidak sengaja merusak laboratorium miliknya sehingga Simpanse yang bernama Jojo harus mendapatkan ramuan X dan mengakibatkan otaknya membengkak.

Campuran ramuan X juga mengakibatkan penemuan milik Professor Utonium bersinar, dan menampilkan ketiga gadis manis. Utonium menamai mereka dengan sebuah nama sesuai kepribadian mereka.

Gadis yang pertama memakai baju merah dan warna rambutnya oranye, adalah Blossom. Anaknya pintar dan jenius, bisa membuat strategi jitu bila menaklukan musuh-musuhnya.

Gadis kedua, si imut, Bubbles. Pakaiannya berwarna biru, dan dia memiliki rambut kuning berkuncir dua. Dia suka bertingkah jadi anak bayi, dan paling dimanja oleh Professor Utonium. Tetapi sangat luar biasa apabila dia lagi marah dan mengamuk. Tidak ada seorang pun bisa mengalahkannya.

Gadis terakhir, si kuat, Buttercup. Bajunya berwarna hijau, dan rambutnya hitam pendek dengan lekukan. Dia tomboy dan cepat marah. Mempunyai sifat kejam yang tidak dimiliki saudaranya. Suka bertengkar dengan si warna biru, jadi warna merah sering menghentikan mereka.

Inilah ketiga anak Professor Utonium. Mereka adalah anak terpilih untuk membebaskan dunia dari kejahatan, tetapi bagaimana kalau untuk sementara ini mereka berlibur dulu? Mereka meminta Professor Utonium mengajak mereka kemping. Jalan-jalan. Lelah rasanya kalau bertarung setiap hari.

**.**

**.**

**..oOo..**

**.**

**.**

**To The Other Side Of The Door**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **THE POWERPUFF GIRL © HANNA BARBERA AND THE CARTOON NETWORK

**WARNING: **Ficlet 700 words. Miss typo. Cerita terpecah-pecah jadi satu chapter ke chapter lainnya. Ceritanya menggantung. No romance allowed.

**.**

**..oOo..**

**.**

"Bubbles! Jangan lari-lari, sayang!" pinta Professor Utonium berusaha mencegah gadis kecil mungil berwarna biru menyeberang jembatan gantung.

Mereka sekarang telah berada di pegunungan lembah dekat kota Townsville. Sungguh tidak terbayangkan tempat mereka jajah. Biasanya ketiga bersaudara ini sering pergi ke sini karena tugas pramuka, tetapi karena terlalu sering dan jarang bersama orang tua. Akhirnya Blossom, Bubbles, dan Buttercup mengajak Professor Utonium ikut bersama-sama.

"Ayah tidak menyangka ini sungguh melelahkan." Napas Ayah tiga anak ini saat menyeberang jembatan gantung terengah-engah. Baru beberapa langkah naik gunung, Professor Utonium sudah kelelahan. "Ayah tidak kuat."

"Ayah payah!" Buttercup yang melayang di udara, memandang Professor Utonium dengan cara menggeleng.

"Kalian enak bisa terbang. Kalau Ayah, tidak bisa." Tangan Professor Utonium memegang tali penyangga jembatan gantung, menahan tubuhnya terus saja kelelahan. Blossom datang dan memarahi Buttercup.

"Lebih baik kamu berjalan saja, Buttercup, seperti Bubbles," peringatan untuk Buttercup. Si gadis hijau hanya memalingkan muka, tidak mau berdebat. Sepertinya ucapan Blossom tidak dihiraukan oleh Buttercup. Blossom menggandeng lengan Professor Utonium, membantunya berjalan. "Biarkan aku membawamu sampai ke sana, Ayah."

"Terima kasih, Blossom"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di tempat yang telah dipesan, Blossom membaringkan tubuh Professor Utonium. Ayah mereka tertidur lelap karena capek. Sedari tadi Blossom tidak melihat Bubbles, melirik Buttercup.

"Apa kamu melihat Bubbles? Dia tidak ada di mana-mana."

"Tadi dia ada waktu di jembatan gantung, lari-larian," sahut Buttercup yang akhirnya angkat bicara. "Tapi, ke mana dia?"

"Blossom! Buttercup!" panggil seorang gadis mungil di seberang lembah sana. Blossom dan Buttercup mengikuti arah di mana panggilan tersebut berada.

"Itu Bubbles!" tunjuk Buttercup. Mereka berdua pun menghampiri Bubbles. Di samping Bubbles ada sebuah pintu besar, pintu yang entah kenapa bisa berada di tempat tinggi. "Apa yang kamu temukan, Bubbles?"

"Aku tadi bermain-main ke puncak sana. Tiba-tiba aku ditarik oleh benda ini. Saat aku ingin buka malah terkunci," aku Bubbles mengatakan hal sebenarnya. Diantara ketiga orang gadis mungil, hanya Bubbles yang suka berkata jujur.

"Setidaknya kita tidak usah membukanya," saran Blossom merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. "Aku takut jika hal ini membuat kita tidak bisa keluar lagi."

"Ya ampun, Blossom. Ini petualangan bukan masalah. Yang penting kita senang." Sekilas melirik Bubbles yang merasakan firasat tidak enak. "Jangan bikin aku jadi penasaran, Bubbles."

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah." Dihampiri pintu besar tersebut. Pintu pun tiba-tiba terbuka. Bubbles, Blossom, dan Buttercup terkejut saking tidak percayanya. "Lihat, 'kan petualangan menanti kita."

"Buttercup… jangan…" cegah Bubbles menghentikan Buttercup. "Aku mohon…"

"Tenang saja, tidak apa-apa."

Buttercup menatap tajam pada Bubbles. Sebentar saja mereka berbincang, Buttercup ditarik oleh benda aneh di balik pintu tersebut. Buttercup langsung ditarik masuk. Setelah masuk, pintu pun tertutup.

"Buttercup!"

Kedua anak manis ini tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya, Buttercup menghilang ditelan Bumi. Maksudnya ditelan oleh pintu yang tidak dikenal. Mereka jatuh terduduk lemas, tidak berdaya. Mereka tidak bisa menyelamatkan saudara mereka sendiri.

"Huuu… maafkan aku, Buttercup."

Di seberang sana, sosok misterius berdiri di atas puncak gunung, puas pada hasilnya. Digenggamannya telah ada gadis warna hijau. Tinggal mereka berdua, tujuannya tercapai.

**The End**

**..oOo..**

**Thanks to reading!**

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

Makassar, 03 Oktober 2013


End file.
